1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of treating a pneumatic tire, and more particularly a method of treating a pneumatic tire for making the tire disposable by taking out the pneumatic tire without oozing a repair agent for a punctured tire from a punctured pneumatic tire with a rim wherein the repair agent for punctured tire is introduced into the inside of the punctured tire.
2. Background Art
As a temporary repair method in case of puncture of a pneumatic tire, there is a method for injecting a liquid repair agent for punctured tire into the pneumatic tire, and obstructing the puncture hole from the tire inside. The repair agent for punctured tire used for this method is composed of a latex of O/W dispersion emulsion type wherein natural rubber or the like is dispersed in water, and alkalized with ammonium. This repair agent for punctured tire is injecting in the tire on the order of 500 ml, for obstructing a puncture hole made by sticking a nail or the like with latex.
The repair by this liquid repair agent for punctured tire being temporary, a regular puncture repair shall be performed in a repair shop such as gas station or the like after this temporary repair, or the tire be discarded. However, the repair agent for punctured tire included in the inside of the tire being liquid, there was a problem that the repair agent for punctured tire soils the surroundings by dripping down or otherwise, when the tire with a rim is removed from the wheel for such puncture repair or discard.